The Walking Dead One Shots
by MidgeEYoto
Summary: Some Walking Dead one shots! I've never really read one shots and I've been too lazy to but I have read one and it was humor so I've decided to make some!
1. Daryl - Spin the Bottle

****A/N: I haven't really read any one-shots but whatever! xD I'm mostly going to do funny ones anyways.****

I grinned from ear to ear and rubbed my hands together evilly, "You ready for this?"

Carl nodded eagerly, "Yeah!"

Rick sighed and smirked, "This is ridiculous. You know that, right?"

Daryl muttered curse words under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yer so childish. . ." He mumbled.

I opened my mouth, still smiling, and poked Michonne's shoulder, "What about you, Michonne?"

She sighed and eyed the object, "Let's just get this over with."

I turned my head to look at Glenn and Maggie, "What about you guys? ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and Glenn just smiled, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

I grabbed the object in the middle and began to spin it. "Do do do do do," I began to sing, "Spin the bottle! Who will be the first victim? Where the bottle lands, nobody knows!"

Everybody eyed the bottle as it spun and spun around for what seemed like for a lifetime. When the bottle stopped, people gasped and looked at the victim. It was Daryl. I did a witch's cackle and rubbed my hands together, "Oh! My, my, my! This is oh too perfect!" This wasn't the kissing kind of spin the bottle, it was Truth or Dare! It didn't matter if he picked truth or dare, I had a full proof plan! If he picked truth I would ask him something personal, which he never really did like talking about! And if dare, well. . . I have a few things in mind. "Truth. . . or dare?" I asked in an overly suspenseful tone as I leaned in towards him.

He itched his scalp and muttered, "Dare, I guess. . ."

I squealed with joy, "I dare you. . ." I looked around the circle of people around me and continued, "To wear whatever of my choice."

He shrugged, thinking it wouldn't be that bad.

I got up, grabbed his hand and left the room with him.

The others could hear me and him start arguing. "I ain't wearin' that!" He yelled. I laughed hysterically, "It's a dare, Daryl! What are you? Chicken?!" I began clucking like a chicken. He sighed loudly and grabbed the clothing from me, "Fine! Just get the hell outta here!" I giggled as I leaned against the frame of the door, "But what if you need help with it?" "Just. Get. Out!" He yelled. I held my hands up, "Fine, fine, I'm goin'." I closed the door. "Crazy bitch. . ." I heard him mumble through the door.

A few minutes later Daryl opened the door a little but I stopped it from opening too much so that the others couldn't see him yet. "Come out when I call out your name, okay?" He glared at me, "Whatever. . ." He mumbled. I gave him a big smile, "Thanks, honeybun!" He rolled his eyes. I walked over to the circle of people and began to announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I give you the new and improved Daryl Dixon!" I began clapping my hands. Daryl stepped out of the room and stood by the door with a scowl on his face, he was wearing a short, pink, lace dress that I had found in an abandoned house one day. You could hear the laughter coming from everybody who was in the room. "Common, Daryl! Let's get a better look at you," I grinned. He didn't move from his spot, so I had to walk over there and push him over to the others. When Daryl was in the middle of the circle everyone murmured comments.

"Damn, that dress makes his ass look foine. . ."

"Is this going to turn Daryl gay? Now I'll never have a chance!"

"Maybe I want him to turn gay so I'll have a chance, okay?!"

"I want him to wash his winky in my kitchen sinky."

"All of my dreams have come true."

"Damn, Daryl! Back at it again with the pink dress!" (I fucking hate that vine but I just had to. . . XD)

**Who do you think said which comment? COMMENT ABOUT IT.**

Daryl had had enough so he grabbed the dress with both of his hands and ripped it off of him, exposing his bare chest. "God dayum!" I exclaimed. Daryl started heading towards the door. "No, Daryl! Come back," I pleaded. "No." Before he could leave I grabbed his hand, "If you stay you can spin the bottle and if it happens to land on me you could do whatever if I say dare. . ." He sighed, "Whatever. You'll regret doin' that to me, little girl."


	2. Daryl - Makeoever

I turned onto my side and opened my eyes to see a sleeping Daryl right in front of me. It was Fall and it started getting cold, so we decided to stay close together for warmth. Even though he was reluctant with it, what a big baby! We were separated from the rest of the group and found refuge in an abandoned barn. I stared at him for a moment, watching his chest rise and fall while he slept. I slowly sat up and poked his cheek gently, he was out like a light. I smirked and tip toed out of the barn with my backpack.

I started rummaging through it, I tried to hurry because the cold was becoming unbearable but I didn't want him to hear me just in case. I pulled out a stick of lipstick, eyeshadow, and some blush. I found it at a house we were scavenging at a few hours back, I was planning to use it on Carl or somebody but this was a perfect time. I slid my way back into the barn and sat down next to Daryl. I poked his cheek one last time, making sure he was still out. Once I knew he was good and asleep I began putting on the makeup. When I thought it was as good as it was going to get I snuggled back up and went back to sleep.

"Hey, geddup." I heard a raspy voice say.

I groaned, "Five more minutes. . . Please, Daryl!"

He tossed my backpack on me, "Now."

I sat up and scratched my scalp vigorously, "But whhhhhhhy?"

He opened the barn door, "Let's go."

I rolled my eyes, put on my backpack and followed Daryl out of the barn.

After walking through the woods looking for our group, I turned my head to look at Daryl. A snort of laughter escaped my lips and Daryl looked back at me. "What's so funny?" I covered my mouth with both of my hands, in an effort to stop from laughing, but it didn't help. "N-. . .Nothing, Daryl. ." I managed to say through my laughing. He turned his back to me and kept moving, "Whatever." He scoffed. Every once in awhile you could hear a little giggle coming from me, but he just ignored it. Daryl was such a badass and seeing him with makeup would make anyone die from laughter.

We heard a crunch of a leaf, I aimed my gun in that direction and Daryl aimed his crossbow. We slowly put down our weapons when we saw who was there. "Rick. . ." I sighed in relief. I stepped closer to Rick, "Where are the others?" He didn't answer, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Daryl. A second later Rick started bursting out with laughter, "W-what happened to you, Daryl?!" Rick was on the verge of tears. Daryl made a confused look, "Whaddya mean?" A few figures came behind Rick, it was Carl, Michonne, and Glenn. "What's so funny, Dad?" Carl questioned. Rick pointed his shaky finger towards Daryl and they all looked.

It was silent for a moment and then all of a sudden you hear laughter coming from everyone. "Guys you have to be quiet!" I said as I laughed too. "Did you do that?!" Carl exclaimed. I nodded as I wiped tears from my eyes. "WHADDAR YOU GUYS ON ABOUT NOW?!" Daryl yelled. Everyone was quiet. I started walking away from everyone, "Rick, could you explain to him, please?" I asked as I walked passed him. Rick started explaining to him, when I heard a loud 'WHAT?!' I started sprinting.

Once I thought I was good and safe I leaned against a tree and sighed. I heard a loud thud next to my ear and turned to see an arrow right beside my head. My eyes widened and I pulled out my gun. "Yer dead meat," I heard a raspy voice say from a distance. I sighed in relief and put down the gun, "No you're not." He stepped closer, "Watch me." I gulped, "Oh shit. . ."


End file.
